Santana Has Been A Bad Girl
by StraightShark
Summary: Fill for the GKM. Brittany ties Santana to the bed and punishes her in the best way possible. Close to zero plot and all smut with a fluffy ending. Full prompt inside!


A/N: Fill for the GKM. Prompt is: Santana is tied to the bed while Britt touches herself. Lots of more "torture", like orgasm!denial, little breath play,... All in good fun and leading to mind-blowing orgasms. I sort of put my own spin on it and made it as Brittany punishing Santana for something she did but not in the S&M non-con kind of way so don't look out for that. Also there is pretty much zerp plot just smut. Anyway hope you enjoy, this is my first fill so review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana gasped. The blonde in question was currently on top of the struggling naked latina and holding her wrists together as she tied them to the headboard with her bra.<p>

"Shut up," she said bluntly," You don't talk unless I tell you to." Santana didn't know what to think. Where was her cute, adorable, i_nnocent_ bubbly girl? When she was done Santana couldn't move her hands. Damn Brittany was strong. The blonde brought her mouth to the girl beneath her, hovering just over her mouth. No matter how hard Santana tried she just couldn't get to those delicious lips.

"You've been a bad girl, Santana, and I'm gonna punish you..." she breathed. Santana let out a moan when she felt Brittany's hot breath caress her starving lips and she was fully aware of Brittany's hand slowly moving up her toned stomach," I'm going to make you beg for me San." Fuck," Now what do you want?"

"Kiss me."

"I said BEG."

"Kiss me!" the Latina whimpered. She felt a warm tongue faintly trace her ear and come down to her lips where she took a kiss hungrily. Right as Santana was getting into it she pulled away. She whined in protest.

"Do you want my body San...?" the dancers hand was on her exposed thighs, teasing her, she barely came in contact to the place Santana needed her touch most and her hips bucked instinctively. Brittany felt a wetness," you do, don't you? This will be easier than I thought..." she ran a finger gently across Santana's folds eliciting a low moan from the Latina and then a little pathetic yelp when she trailed over her clit, but her fingers continued upwards to her hardened breasts.

"You want me so bad..." she was barely audibly now. She was massaging her breasts and finally kissing her when Santana's hips started to buck up, desperate for more friction, but Brittany ceased touching her.

"Not yet San, your time isn't even close to being served." But Santana was extremely turned on. And how could she not be? There was a sexy, blonde, goddess torturing her in the best way possible. She started rubbing her legs together, anything to get off. She whined loudly when a leg came in between hers.

"Santana." Brittany stated. But the Latina wasn't listening, distracted by the throbbing in between her legs. She started grinding against the dancer's strong thigh, emitting sounds only reserved for Brittany.

"Really? You'll settle for humping my leg right now?" Santana, didn't reply, she just continued her actions. Brittany rolled her eyes and put both of her legs in between her lovers, spreading her legs wide and exposing her wet pussy.

"Brit PLEASE," she whined. She was writhing now, her wrists hurt like hell and she was throbbing painfully. Brittany cupped her sex, feeling her throb.

"God you are aroused...and impatient." Santana was panicking, not believeing that Brittany was withholding sex from her. She leaned into Santana, still not letting her legs touch.

"I was going to let you go early but this is SOOO much fun." she let Santana go only to take her clothes off, giving Santana a strip tease. From the bed, Santana was moaning loudly, wishing she could touch the now naked girl in front of her and wishing she could touch herself. Brittany went back to her earlier position, much to Santana's dissatisfaction. Her eyes went wide when Brittany started to touch herself, rubbing her clit in tight circles and moaning. The noises alone were almost enough to get Santana off. Almost. The blonde's hand lowered and she thrusted a finger into herself slowly. Brittany hovered just over Santana as she panted and moaned in her face.

"Mmmm San_tana_. I wish it were your fingers inside me right now thrusting into my tight hole. FUCK my walls would feel so good- UH- clenching around you." She watched in agony panting like she had just ran 10 miles as the girl climaxed, leaving her behind.

"Brittany, I'm BEGGING you. I'll do anything. I'll run down the street naked. I'll kiss Quinn. I'll spend a day alone with Berry! I'll do anything you want. Just please...fuck me..." Santana didn't care how whiny and desperate she sounded at this time. She was so turned on and she didn't care.

"Those sound fun to me..." Brittany said losing her character for a second, but she quickly recovered and pressed her body to Santana's, spooning her. The contact made Santana shudder and moan.

"Because you said please..." she said hotly and without warning she plunged 2 fingers into her girlfriend. Santana screamed in ecstasy. From the get go Brittany started out fast, penetrating her as far as her fingers allowed her to. Santana made a noise on every thrust as her body shook in pleasure.

"Yes. _Yes._ BRITTANY! FUUUUCK! Feels so- AHHH. I-I'm so...so close," she yelled getting louder and louder and bucking her hips wildly. God the things that Brittany did to her. She was embaressungly close but damn... she needed her orgasm NOW.

Brittany was smiling now, and right before she came, she pulled out.

"NO!" Santana exclaimed at her denied release," are you fucking kidding me? No- no me gusta el-" Santana was cut short when the blonde pressed a sweet gentle kiss to her lips. Santana was surprised and shocked at the sudden change of demeanor

"San do you know why you're here?" the Latina shook her head seeing how she couldn't form words.

"You are here because Quinn and Rachel love each other, just like we do and they need our support right now- _not_ you making fun of them and calling them names. We were in their position once..." Brittany trailed as if remembering something. Then she stared back at Santana with her piercing blue eyes,"Do you understand?" Santana had no idea her insults were taken that hard. She just meant to be a little playful but looking back now it's probably not the kind of thing 'Faberry' needed to deal with along with all of the other crap they had to take.

"I'm sorry Britt, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I'll apologize later, I promise." Brittany smiled her smile and kissed Santana softly again.

"I love you San. I love you so so much..." she whispered.

"I love you too Britt." Brittany entered her again starting out slowly liking she was trying to touch everywhere inside Santana and had to go extremely slow to do so. Below her, Santana's moans were instantaneous and endless.

"F- faster," she said, her voice broken and low. Picking up the pace as Santana's moans turned into whines then full on screams that filled Brittany's ears and made her smile. She latched onto her left tit with her mouth scraping her teeth against the latina's nipple. Still pumping in and out of her she brought her other hand to rub circles around her clit. Santana matched her thrusts with each cant of her hips, screaming louder if that was even possible.

She was _so_ close.

The teasing had built up the biggest orgasm of her life and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Brittany hit that spot and with a simultaneous nipple pinch and clit flick she came crashing over the edge screaming Brittany's name. Her orgasm lasted longer then she remembered and she was still breathing hard when she came down to from her high.

"I'm sorry Santana..." Brittany said, innocence taking the place of lust in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked still out of breath.

"I hurt you..." she whimpered. Examining the hickies on her neck and breasts and the raw red lines on her wrists.

"Don't be sorry, it's a small price to pay for that incredible earth shattering, mind blowing orgasm you just gave me." Brittany looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?" in response Santana brought the blondes head to nestle on her neck and she wrapped her arm around her waist," I'm sorry it had to be this way-"

"I'm not," the Latina smirked. Brittany glared.

"-but it was the only way I could think of. It's just...they're just like us and they need our help."

"I understand Britt. I'll apologize tomorrow. And I'm not mad at you, you just gave me the best orgasm ever.

"I love you.." she whispered.

"I love you too." and they fell asleep like that, tangled in each other.

* * *

><p>AN2: So yeah. How was it? REVIEW and let me know!


End file.
